


Jak vycvičit Wilsona

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Jak vycvičit Wilsona

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

House měl pocit, že v životě jej ještě nic tak nekonsternovalo. Dennodenně se podivoval nad řitním alpinismem Cameronové, Chaseovou zabedněností i Foremanovým obličejem, ale momentálně zvládl jen zírat a… ano, poslouchat.

 

Dorazil domů až pozdě večer, načež, jak předpokládal, našel Wilsona již spícího na gauči. Odhodil bundu na věšák a přesunul se do kuchyně, odkud vrhnul na Wilsona další pohled, jímž zjistil několik zajímavých věcí. Za prvé, deka rozhodně nebyla na svém místě, respektive se válela na zemi, čímž bylo Housovi umožněno, aby postřehl, že Wilsonovi se rozhodně nezdá o jednorožcích, neboť látka jeho kalhot byla v rozkroku napnutá a dech zrychlený, namáhavý.

 

To všechno by ještě House nějak přes srdce přenesl, nejspíše by si ze svého přítele následující rok kvůli tomu dobíral, ovšem… Wilson kromě slyšitelných nádechů a výdechů vydal ještě jeden zvuk.

 

Sten, obsahující Housovo jméno.

 

Starší muž tehdy vyloženě vykulil oči a horko se mu rozlilo celým tělem, ačkoliv radši ani v první chvíli nechtěl vědět z jakého důvodu. Očekával, že by mu mělo tohle chování jeho nejlepšího a věčně se moralistickými kecy ohánějícího přítele připadat nepříjemné, jenže vždycky někdy v hloubi duše tušil, že kdyby měl Wilson zájem, asi by nebyl proti. A teď se mu tady naskytl výhled na Wilsona, jak očividně sní o něm, což bylo stále jasnější už jen kvůli tomu, že Wilson neustále mumlal jeho jméno, přičemž sám na sobě cítil, jak se mu ten výjev líbí.

 

Ušklíbl se nad tím, jak rychle tvrdnul, tohle fakt neočekával, ale když už se tak dělo… nestěžoval si, místo toho začal přemýšlet, jestli má něco podniknout. Ještě než vůbec vymyslel co, přemístil se blíže ke gauči, a přestože byly jeho kroky poměrně tiché, Wilson se probudil.

 

Nejprve zmateně těkal očima kolem sebe, načež mu vyplašený pohled padnul na House, jenž se nad ním tyčil jako samotný bůh zkázy.

 

"Housi, já… jen sen…" vyhrknul v momentě, kdy si vzpomněl, co se mu zdálo, a jak bolestně tvrdý se právě před svým přítelem nachází. Kde je sakra ta deka?! proběhlo mu hlavou společně s myšlenkou na to, že jestli byl jako obvykle při spaní vokální, tak… tak ho musí House jednoznačně vyhodit. Během dne se uměl chovat tak, aby jeho přítel nic nepoznal, aby nepoznal, jak sakra rád by ho šukal, ale v noci?! Nemohl za své sny… třeba jej House pochopí, létaly mu úvahy zběsile hlavou, načež byly všechny vytlačeny do pozadí ve chvíli, kdy starší muž pozvedl ruku a Wilson se zděsil toho, že dostane přes hubu.

 

Ve svém rozespalém stavu, ale nebyl schopen jakkoliv na onen pohyb reagovat, a kdyby jej House vážně chtěl udeřit, neměl by překážek. Jaké ale bylo Wilsonovo překvapení, když zjistil, že ačkoliv je výraz jeho přítele zcela kamenný, tak jej místo pěsti počastoval jen dlaní a to přímo na…

 

"Housi?" vyjeknul onkolog, jakmile se teplo rozprostřelo přes jeho rozkrok a vzápětí mu z úst vyšel nadržený sten, jelikož po doteku toužící erekce dostala přesně to, po čem prahla.

 

Wilson, zcela zmaten Housovou mlčenlivostí, jeho nečitelným pohledem a tak... tak strašně příjemným sevřením jeho dlaně… nenašel v sobě žádnou chuť protestovat, ochotně roztáhnul nohy, aby měl House lepší přístup k jeho slabinám a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle, když mužská dlaň překonala bariéru látky kalhot a dotkla se horké kůže, skoro se zalknul tím nadšeným stenem, jaký vydal při prvním tahu, jenž mu House věnoval.

 

Tohle je neuvěřitelné, tohle se nemůže dít, vůbec… nechápal Wilson absolutně nic, proč to House dělá, proč ho nevyhodil, proč… proč ho tak dokonale honí?!

 

"Housi…" vydal Wilson další chtíčem prodchnutý sten, bylo mu hrozné horko, ta touha po uvolnění, sen, Housova ruka… neměl šanci vydržet déle, ztuhnul v pohybu a zpod přivřených víček viděl, jak prameny jeho vlastního spermatu dopadají na Housovu dlaň, snad i na zápěstí… Zlomeně zakňučel a zvrátil hlavu nazad, oči zmizely za víčky, zrychlený dech se postupně uklidňoval, až poté zaregistroval, že jej House otřel a upravil, dokonce přes něj přehodil deku, než se ale Wilson dal dohromady natolik, aby položil jakoukoliv otázku, starší muž byl pryč.

 

Onkologovy tváře hořely, ale netušil, zda ještě doznívajícím žárem z celé situace nebo studem. Nejspíše obojím, protože tohle bylo sakra žhavé, a pak… netušil, jak se zítra Housovi podívá do očí, aniž by znovu cítil jeho ruku na svém ptákovi. Přejel si dlaní po obličeji, obával se, že už neusne, ale mýlil se. Jen co opět zavřel oči, myšlenky se vypařily a dostihla jej únava, následována spánkem.

Po ránu se do Wilsona dala nervozita. Sotva rozlepil oči, vzpomněl si na noční události a do tváří se mu nahrnula červeň. Nevěděl, co má nyní od House čekat. Že si z něj bude tropit legraci nebo to… prostě přejde?

 

Samozřejmě, že doufal v to druhé, jelikož House přeci jen do ničeho nenutil, rozhodl se sám, ovšem stál nohama pevně na zemi. Byl to House. Ke svému údivu jej ale druhý muž pozdravil poměrně zvesela a… nic víc. Nejspíše už do sebe naházel dostatečné množství Vicodinu, což by vysvětlovalo jeho výraz, ale ne oči, které na něj zářily bezelstně.

House a bezelstný pohled. Jasně…

 

Wilsonovi se i tak mírně ulevilo, nicméně zůstal během konverzace ostražitý a podezřívavě po svém příteli pokukoval i při cestě autem do nemocnice.

 

Ano, House tentokrát bral s sebou, protože Cuddyové slíbil, že se výměnou za zbavení služby na ambulanci po dobu dvou týdnů zúčastní přednášky, týkající se nějakého průlomového léku v oblasti endokrinologie. A ačkoliv to Wilsonův obor nebyl, byl právě Cuddyovou požádán, aby na House dohlédnul. Pro jednou mu to bylo docela jedno, protože se mohl dozvědět něco zajímavého, jinak by se asi odvolával na to, že House je dospělý člověk, i když o tom sám věčně pochyboval.

 

A pochyboval o tom i v momentě, kdy byli již usazení v posluchací místnosti, přednášející profesor se jim snažil předat důležité informace, a jediné, čemu se House věnoval, byl Wilson.

 

Mladší muž se opíral lokty o desku před sebou a skutečně dával pozor, ovšem s Housovou dlaní na stehnu… Cítil teplo, jež pronikalo k jeho kůži skrze tenkou látku kalhot, hlavou se mu začaly honit vzpomínky z noci, načež strnule a bezmocně vnímal, jak se horká krev vlévá do míst tak blízko Housovy ruky.

 

Poplašeně se rozhlédl a s hrůzou si uvědomil, že jej vážně těší zjištění, že sedí v poslední řadě sami a odhalení nehrozí. Čekal by od sebe, že bude protestovat, že Housovi vynadá, odsedne si, ale on místo toho s rostoucím vzrušením spokojeně vydechnul, když ucítil v rozkroku příjemný dotek. Nenašel odvahu se na svého přítele podívat a zjistit, jestli má stejně nezúčastněný výraz jako prve, jestli lze z jeho výraz vyčíst, že právě prsty rozepíná knoflík a zip, že ze spodního prádla vytahuje stále tvrdnoucí orgán a začíná jej laskat…

 

Wilson hleděl před sebe, aniž by cokoliv z viděného smysly vstřebával, znal se, proto si dal raději před ústa pěst, snaže se, aby vypadal, že se o ni jen opíral, uvolnil se a… nechal House, aby si dělal, co chtěl. Jako obvykle.

 

Wilson si ale ani v nejmenším nechtěl stěžovat. Nechápal sice, co to House popadlo, proč ho vyhonil v noci a o totéž se docela úspěšně snaží i teď, jenže… jenže měl dost starostí s tím, jak se přes něj přelévalo horko, jak mu tření erekce vysílalo slastné výboje do celého těla, jak se bolestně kousal do ruky, jak se snažil kontrolovat své dýchání.

 

Zachvěl, když si uvědomil, že se k němu House naklání, pohyb dlaně stále rychlejší, a šeptá mu do ucha:

 

"Padesát lidí kolem tebe, Wilsone, a ty se bez protestů necháš uspokojovat, ty nemravo… schválně se podívej na pana doktora, jak se tě snaží upoutat určitě strašně důležitými informace, dívej se na něj. No, vidíš, taky se teď na tebe dívá…" mručel mu House tiše do ouška, Wilson se chvěl po celém těle, bojoval se steny, jež se mu jeden za druhým draly z hrdla, ten doktor na něj skutečně hleděl, aniž by přerušil tok myšlenek, a to i ve chvíli, kdy se napětí ve Wilsonových slabinách stalo nezvladatelným, věděl, že je blízko, že stačí jen málo, aby… "Udělej se, Wilsone, právě teď."

 

Wilsonovy hnědé oči se rázem octly za víčky, dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle a zuby se zatnuly do kůže, svaly se stáhly a jeho boky vystřelily vstříc Housově dlani, když první bílý pramen ulpěl na vnitřní straně lavice a následován dalším, stékal dolů.

Mladší muž se tiše vzpamatovával, dlaní si přejel po obličeji.

 

"Zapni se, ty chlípníku," vrátilo jej popíchnutí z Housovy strany do reality, i když onen úkon provedl jako ve snu, zpomaleně a konsternovaně. Alespoň kvitoval s povděkem, že House si dal pozor, aby jeho kalhoty zůstaly čisté, to uměl Wilson u věčně bezohledného House ocenit.

 

House se až do konce přednášky choval abnormálně slušně, jelikož se bavil tím, jak se přednášející doktor, jehož jméno samozřejmě zapomněl, téměř zpytavě dívá na Wilsona, jenž se pro změnu červenal. Sám sebe překvapil chutí něco takového praktikovat mezi lidmi, ještě více jej ale zaskočila Wilsonova ochota spolupracovat. Očividně o svém příteli stále nevěděl všechno, a čím déle o tom přemýšlel, tím silněji ho lákalo, aby co nejdříve provedl něco dalšího.

 

Nevěděl, kam to může vést a možná se kdesi v hloubi duše obával, aby tímhle nepřišel o Wilsonovo přátelství, ale… Ušklíbl se. V hlavě se mu totiž právě zrodil nápad, jak by mohl přimět Wilsona, aby to byl on, kdo udělá druhý krok.

Dal Wilsonovi pár dní pokoj, choval se k němu jako obvykle až do jednoho pozdního odpoledne, kdy se nemocnice vyprázdnila a na patře už zůstali jen oni dva. Opustil svou kancelář a rychlým krokem se vydal k Wilsonovi. Rychlým, protože se těšil. Přiznával, že v posledních dnech nemyslel na nic jiného než na reakci, jaké se mu od jeho přítele dostane, na jeho zčervenalé tváře, na to, až bude zase sténat jeho jméno…

 

Jen to pomyšlení mu způsobilo odezvu v dolních partiích, jimž se hodně zamlouvala také představa toho, co mělo dnes následovat, takže do Wilsonovy kanceláře vešel už poměrně nadržený. Nicméně tohle bylo stále hlavně o Wilsonovi, a aby plán fungoval, takhle to muselo zůstat. Prozatím.

 

Hrálo mu do karet, že Wilson seděl na gauči a vypadal unaveně, leč se vstupem staršího muže do místnosti se zatvářil ostražitě. House se vedle něj beze slova usadil, Wilson si byl ale dobře vědom toho nepatrného úšklebku, jenž se mu objevil na rtech.

 

"Náročný den?"

 

Wilson jen přikývnul, hledě do modrých očí, jako by z nich mohl vyčíst, co má House za lubem. Od incidentu během přednášky se skoro neviděli, možná se mu House vyhýbal, možná jen prostě neměl čas, nebyl si jistý… ale jedno věděl jistě. House jej neskutečně znervózňoval.

 

Díval se na něj, ani se jej nedotýkal, Wilson ale stejně cítil, jak na něj jeho přítel působí, před oči mu vyplouvaly vzpomínky na to, jak se o něj House už dvakrát postaral… Polknul, když spatřil v Housově tváři stín pobavení, následovaný pohybem paže, dlaň se octla na Wilsonově stehnu, načež mladší už neměl šanci skrýt, jak moc velký vliv na něj House má. Stačilo, aby mu House sjel na vnitřní stranu stehna a instantně tvrdnul, modré oči vědoucí.

 

Wilson se pod jejich pohledem začervenal, styděl se za svou reakci, že se chová jako nadržený kluk, ale… úroveň vzrušení se zvýšila, stejně tak spotřeba kyslíku, když House tentokrát na nic nečekal a okamžitě mu rozepnul kalhoty, což vzal Wilson jako jasný důkaz toho, že Housovi jeho reakce nevadí.

 

Během týdne si už začínal myslet, že House na to chce zapomenout, že si s ním prostě jen pohrál a už nemá zájem, ale ve chvíli, kdy jeho erekci ovanul chladný vzduch kanceláře a následně se octla v horku Housových úst, podobné myšlenky rozplynuly.

 

"Housi…" zasténal hlasitě, přičemž původně chtěl za oslovení přidat ještě pobouřený dotaz, chtěl znít třeba vyjeveně nebo vytočeně, ale určitě ne tak nadšeně, jako by právě na tenhle moment čekal celý den.

 

Vzápětí se skoro zděsil sám sebe, když si uvědomil svou ruku v Housových vlasech, úplně jej ale dostala Housova reakce, respektive ne-reakce. Žádné prskání, žádné nadávky. Poslušně ho vzal do úst a… činil se.

 

"Housi!" vyhrkl znovu, když jeho přítel znenadání začal sát, což Wilson, potácející se mezi rostoucí slastí a nesmyslnými myšlenkami, nedokázal v klidu vstřebat, místo toho mu boky vystřelily vstříc těm na vše odpověď majícím ústům a kdesi v hloubi mysli doufal, že Housovi nevyrazí zuby.

 

Ovšem starší muž kdyby mohl, tak by se potěšeně usmíval, protože Wilson… ach, ten vždy se nevinně tvářící Wilson, sténal na celou kancelář jako nestydatá děvka a doslova se rozpouštěl pod jeho péčí. Stav, do kterého svého přítele přiváděl, House neskutečně bavil a fascinoval. Užíval si to, přestože ho Wilson tahal za vlasy, čelisti jej pomalu začínaly z pečlivé práce bolet, ale…

 

"Housi…" zaznělo do třetice jeho jméno, zadýchaně a zlomeně ve chvíli, kdy se Wilson pod ním napnul, možná projevil nějakou snahu dát Housovi najevo, že nemusí dělat nic, co by nechtěl, ale… když už se do toho dal, tak to dovedl až do konce. Následný pohled do Wilsonovy nádherně zrůžovělé tváře stál stoprocentně za to.

 

Otřel si ústa a ještě chvíli si dopřával výhled na svého přítele, hlavou mu létaly myšlenky, týkající se správné cesty, bylo mu jasné, že podobné zacházení už dlouho Wilson nevydrží, bude chtít vysvětlení a… udělá další krok. Věděl to a v duchu si tleskal za svůj mistrovský plán, který ovšem ale ani nevěděl, proč uskutečňuje. Jestli kvůli vidině sexu s Wilsonem, s někým, koho má vážně moc rád… asi všechno dohromady.

 

Prostě dávalo smysl, aby se o to pokusil.

 

Tímto své úvahy uzavřel, nechal Wilsona opět svému osudu a tiše se vypařil z místnosti, načež spěchal do garáže k motorce. Sice nepočítal s tím, že by se mladší muž dal tak rychle dohromady, ale kdyby náhodou, na odpovědi ještě nebyl ten pravý čas.

Ještě chvilku trp, Wilsone…

Jak House předpověděl, Wilson trpěl. Sám začínal pochybovat o tom, že se dokáže chovat jako vážený onkolog, neboť mu stačilo jen koutkem oka zaregistrovat postavu svého přítele a měl plnou hlavu toho, co mu během posledních dní provedl. Neznal Housův záměr a popravdě se děsil toho, proč to House dělá, ale nedokázal na to přestat myslet.

 

To byla další věc, která jej znepokojovala. Nakolik si Housovu péči užíval, nakolik se mu oddával, nakolik mu propadl.

 

Chtěl víc, chtěl od House mnohem víc, ale veškeré podobné touhy přebila jediná, nacházející prapůvod ve Wilsonově pověstném mesiášském syndromu, v jeho nutkání lidem pomáhat. Wilson sakra chtěl Housovi jeho pozornost oplatit, nicméně si uvědomoval, že potřebuje vidět House ve stejném stavu, v jakém se nachází on sám, že jej potřebuje slyšet sténat jeho jméno, chvět se slastí…

 

Odkud tyhle myšlenky přišly, netušil, nejspíše jen dřímaly hluboko v jeho nitru, a probuzeny Housovými eskapádami, postupně se probouzely, sílily a stávaly se neodbytnějšími. Téměř jej svrběly ruce, když jen House potkal na chodbě, jen se ho dotknout, přirazit ke zdi a vyšukat mu mozek z hlavy. Jen vidět ty modré oči zářící rozkoší.

 

Wilson si povzdechl. Vždyť si jen přišel na toaletu opláchnout pořádně ruce a co tady dělal místo toho? Hleděl na sebe do zrcadla a zabýval se představou House, zmítaného ve víru slasti, přičemž se mu kalhoty stávaly těsnějšími, tep rychlejším. Ne, vážně nebyl v pořádku. House z něj systematicky vytvářel chodící trosku schopnou uvažovat jen o jistých rukou, ústech...

 

…jež se znenadání objevily v jeho blízkosti, neboť Wilson, utopen v myšlenkách, nezaregistroval, že již není v místnosti sám. House chvíli svého přítele pozoroval, načež si usmyslel, že je ta správná chvíle pro další hřebíček do rakve, skrývající Wilsonovu soudnost. Postavil se za něj a téměř něžně jej zezadu objal kolem pasu, takže i kdyby se mladší muž leknul, neměl by kam uskočit.

 

Sotva si Wilson uvědomil, co se děje, tak spatřil v zrcadla dvě modré oči, jak se něj s nezaměnitelným chtíčem dívají, načež pocítil váhu Housova těla. Opíral se o něj, držel si jej co nejblíže, načež se Wilson opět octnul zcela ztracen v rostoucím vzrušení, jaké v něm House nyní již s železnou pravidelností dokázal zažehnout. Nyní ale poprvé viděl Wilson v jeho tváři ten nefalšovaný zájem, chuť se k němu tisknout a…

 

"Housi…" vydechl Wilson, když jeho tvrdnoucí erekci House sevřel v dlani, zatímco mu hleděl do očí. Sledoval, jak se v těch hloubkách zrcadlí touha, jak se jeho rty pootevírají a jazyk… nejspíše by běžně zavřel oči, ale byl příliš fascinován tím výjevem, kdy mu Housův dech ovanul boltec ucha, následně polaskán horkým jazykem. "Proč to děláš..?"

 

Odpovědi se ale onkolog nedočkal, neboť House se pouze ušklíbl a rozepnul Wilsonovi kalhoty. Mladší muž se nyní spíše opíral o něj, byl tak poddajný a vláčný, ke všemu svolný… Upřímně dříve očekával, že Wilson bude protestovat, že se bude snažit zachovat si svou důstojnost, ale když přejel po jeho tvrdnoucí délce, tak mu jeho přítel jen přirazil do dlaně a vydal zvuk, jenž rozhodně neměl s nesouhlasem nic společného. Wilson tohle chtěl… chtěl Housovu ruku na sobě, na svém těle, aby ho dovedla k vrcholu…

 

Dopřával mu jeden dotek za druhým, možná by jej trochu potrápil, nebýt na veřejné toaletě, ale zároveň nebyl schopen najít důvod, proč si upírat ten pohled na Wilsonův obličej, na jeho hnědé oči, které jej zasahovaly hluboko v nitru, byly tak oddané, toužící… jako by okouzlené čímsi, co House Wilsonovi dával, jako by neuměl odolat a musel se poddat. Jako by byl jen jeho.

 

Wilson se opíral zády o Housův hrudník, vyloženě ujížděl na tom, jak si jej starší muž tiskne k sobě, zatímco ho zběsilou rychlostí žene vstříc orgasmu, slyšel se sténat Housovo jméno, tišeji než prve, protože si kdesi v hloubi mysli uvědomoval, kde jsou, ovšem ve chvíli, kdy se na něj House nalepil i v oblasti beder, když se mu o zadek otřela jeho v riflích skrytá erekce… tehdy si nebyl jistý, jestli ten nelidský zvuk, jenž vzápětí vydal, nedolehl až ke kanceláři Cuddyové.

 

Věděl, že není cesty zpátky, že se co nevidět udělá, v hlavě mu hučelo a to Housovo zavrčení, když se otíral o Wilsonův zadek… Mladšímu muži se téměř zatmělo před očima, jak intenzivní orgasmus jej zastihnul, důvod, proč na něj má House takový vliv zcela logicky opodstatnit nedokázal, ale… ale byla tady další věc, kterou by v přítomnosti ženy udělat nemohl. Nemohl by se zcela o ni opřít, vydýchat se a spoléhat na to, že jej udrží na nohou, že ho bude dál silnými pažemi objímat. V tu chvíli pak Wilsonovi došlo, že ať už má House v úmyslu cokoliv, srdce mu napovídalo, že to nemyslí zle.

 

Je za tím ještě něco, ale když jej House držel, upravil a nenechal sesunout na podlahu… Stejný pocit mu zůstal i poté, co se snažil v zrcadle zjistit, jak moc velké stopy na něm předešlý zážitek zanechal, a House se beze slova vytratil. Ano, pocit, že v tom je i cosi dobrého mu zůstal, ale opět se k němu přidala frustrace z toho, že House nemá zájem, aby mu oplatil jeho přízeň.

 

Žralo ho to nesmírně, a o to víc, když v Housových očích viděl, že… ano, přiznával, že on chce House, a dal by ruku do ohně za to, že je to vzájemné, ale House jej dopaloval tím, že takhle utíkal z boje. Nechápal proč, respektive měl nějakou představu, která souvisela s egem, a jevila se mu i docela pravděpodobně, ovšem připouštěl, že na vině může být ještě jiná věc.

 

Věc související s přátelstvím, protože ať už byl House jakýkoliv a choval se jako neskutečný hajzl, Wilson neměl pochybnosti o tom, že si jejich přátelství váží. I když by preferoval, aby to jednou dostal písemně.

"Použij svůj klíč, Wilsone!" ozval se House, jakmile jednoho večera uslyšel zaklepání na dveře. Zrovna si ležel v posteli a četl si časopis, pro jednou ne hanbatý, a neměl chuť vstávat, když to nebylo nezbytné. Zanedlouho zaslechl šramocení a zaklapnutí dveří, následně blížící se kroky.

 

Wilson opatrně strčil do dveří, aby spatřil House, kterak se opírá o čelo postele, jen tak v černém triku a spodním prádle se rozvaluje na matraci, v ruce lékařský časopis.

 

"Copak?" pohlédl na něj House zpoza obrouček brýlí. Wilson měl na sobě tradiční béžový oblek a tvářil se tak strašně podivně, že ani House nedokázal určit, jestli je naštvaný, zmatený, nadržený nebo trpí střevními obtížemi.

 

Mladší muž zvažoval, že by na House mohl řvát, udeřit na něj a očekávat vysvětlení, co se tady sakra děje, ale upřímně na to neměl náladu. Stačilo být v přítomnosti druhého muže a myslel jenom na to, jak dobře… jak mu umí udělat dobře, o kolik je to lepší než ve všech snech, co kdy měl… Sundal si sako, hodil jej přes židli a přesunul se k Housovi, usadil se na posteli a podíval se na něj, jako by v jeho očích hledal nápovědu, jak se zachovat.

 

A možná ne nápovědu, ale něco v nich přeci jen spatřil. Opět ten zájem a zvědavost, které sice kolikrát nebyli u House dobrým signálem, tentokrát ovšem nebyly v sázce životy pacientů, ale ty jejich.

 

Pohled mu padl níže na Housovy rty, přičemž jím příjemně otřásla vzpomínka na to, jak mu jimi laskal ouško, zatímco…

Hodil za hlavu, že chtěl odpovědi a vysvětlení a že stále v Housově chování tápe. Po tom objetí věřil tomu, že Housovy úmysly nejsou založené jen na fyzickém potěšení. Veden tou zvláštní důvěrou zanechal vzdálenost mezi nimi minulosti a přiložil své rty k Housovým, načež pocítil deja vu vzhledem k tomu, kolikrát se mu o tom zdálo. Ovšem realita bylo o mnoho lepší a pro srdce z hlediska zdraví náročnější, neboť Wilsona nesmírně zasáhlo, když se mu ve vlasech objevila dlaň a House na jeho polibek odpověděl.

 

House věděl, že tohle je více, než by si kdy dovolil přát. Začalo to jedním snem, jenž v něm probudil fyzický zájem, který jen rostl a rostl, momentálně ale vnímal, že přerostl až do té psychické, duševní formy. Wilsonovy oči, výraz, ta ostýchavost… nebylo mu to úplně podobné a… Housovi bylo úplně jasné, že jestli vůči němu mladší muž kdy nějaké city choval, tak je svými činy jen posílil, byť to neměl v plánu.

 

Wilson byl jeho, se vším všudy, jak se nechal držet, ovládat, jak za ním přišel a uvolnil se, jakmile jej House začal líbat zpět… House neměl šanci, aby zůstal vůči něčemu takovému rezistentní. Příliš mu na Wilsonovi záleželo, aby odmítl cokoliv, co mu mladší muž nabízel.

 

Neudělal vůbec nic, jen vycházel vstříc Wilsonovým rtům, držel si jej blízko u sebe a tělem se mu rozlilo horko, když se mu na tvrdnoucím rozkroku rozprostřela Wilsonova dlaň. Musel se pousmát, jelikož snaha mladšího muže se mu dostat do spodního prádla byla… nesnášel to slovo, ale bylo až roztomilé, jak rychle mu boxerky stáhnul a sápal se mu po ptákovi, ovšem nestěžoval si.

 

Při každém uspokojování Wilsona myslel na to, že jednou… jednou se mu dostane totéž, že ten věčný moralista za ním přijde z vlastní vůle, neschopen nadále jen přijímat a že bude mít potřebu i dávat. Nedržel se zpět, sténal Wilsonovi do úst, druhou dlaní jej chytil za rameno, svíral je, zatínal nehty a vůbec mu dával najevo, jak si péči druhého člověka užívá, čímž sám sebe překvapoval… sakra, strašně chtěl, aby Wilson věděl, že se mu líbí, jak ho rychle a tvrdě honí, že má v hlavě jenom jeho, slast, kterou mu způsobuje a fakt, že Wilson je sice jeho… ale on sám Wilsonovi také nemá v plánu patřit nikou jinému.

 

Když pak poznal, co to je být doveden k orgasmu nejlepším přítelem, zůstal bez dechu na Wilsona zírat, ta spokojenost a nadšení v hnědých očích ho hřála u srdce. Bylo až děsivé, jak moc toho chlapa měl rád.

 

Wilsona ta otázka pálila na jazyku. Proč jej to House nenechal udělat dřív…? Jenže House se na něj díval uvolněně a snad i potěšeně, byť prvky otrávení v jeho výrazu byly, ty už jednoduše k Housovi patřily, nejspíše se mu nelíbila klišoidnost celé situace, jenže byla to právě ta příjemná atmosféra, kterou se Wilson rozhodl nezničit. Zdálo se, že jsou na začátku něčeho nového, něčeho, co chtějí oba. A tak, když mu House rozepnul kalhoty, naklonil se pro další polibek a započal svou práci, Wilsonu mu jako obvykle přenechal veškeré velení a odevzdal se mu.

 

Kompletně, trvale a nezvratně.


End file.
